Many data backup systems require reading each block of data from a primary storage system before writing the block of data to a secondary storage system. When backing up large volumes of data, the read portion of the back up process can strain system performance and increase input/output loads on the primary storage system, which inhibits the efficient copying of data.
With the increase in popularity and acceptance of virtual computing, backing up data has become very important. However, the volumes of data requiring backup grow along with the popularity of virtual computing. In view of the drawbacks of typical backup processes, backing up data continues to be a challenge to the growth of virtual computing.